Mhina
Mhina is a male Leopon. He is the Son of Ajani and Ayo, the brother of Tatu and Kicheko. He was introduced in Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy and reappeared in Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands as a major character. Appearance Cub As a young Lyena, like Beshte, Anga and Ono not much about Mhina changes except that he's now smaller. Older Cub/Early Teen Mhina has a pale tannish brown coat, lighter tan muzzle and underbelly and light sky blue eyes. A mask of dark fur rises from her muzzle. He has a Diamond mark on his Chest. His rosettes are light tan color outlined in a darker tan. He has Light tan colored paws, a red nose. Teenager/Young Adult As an teenager, mhina is more stocky, well-built. His fur color is the same as his younger appearance. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy, Just like Anga, he gained a Mark of the Guard, which is dark tan. Personality Mhina is a normally a friendly lion/hyena hybrid and tries to be brave, but his timid nature proves otherwise. However, he is a good companion to be around. He is intelligent and has excellent photographic memory. Mhina is a very proud and confident hybrid, not holding back to speak what he truly thinks about something.He's is also playful despite him being Teenager, and often forgets his own strength when roughhousing with others. While with the other members of the lion guard, Mhina is a fierce fighter and will bravely take on adversaries. He is also a jokester, as he seems to harbor the strongest sense of humor within the lion guard. Mhina will also tries to pull pranks them from time to time. Showing the part hyena side of his kind. History Backstory Mhina is the middle child of Ajani and Ayo and the younger brother of Kicheko and older brother of Tatu. More Coming Soon! In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands In Feline on the Run, Mhina discovers that Evil Kion is after a young Serval named Spiral who has a special power that could aid the antagonist in his quest. In Babysitters of the Day, Kion and Mhina are asked to watch over Feliks, Polina, Pasha, Marigold, and Koda while the rest of the family help with an emergency mission. In Protecting Mhina, After being absence for the morning patrol, Kion decides to go check out what's going on. Once the lion guard makes it to Chakula Plains. They asked Jasiri, Madoa, Hafsa and Mlinzi have they seen Mhina and Mhina's Adopted Family informs them that they haven't seen mhina all day either and are starting to get worried. So the lion guard and Hafsa clan starts looking for mhina all over the pride lands and will ask any pride landers have they seen him anywhere. After a while they are starts to fear the worst has happen to Mhina. Until Ono spots a lone lyena that looks like Mhina an the distance. Thinking that it's Mhina, Hafsa's Clan and the lion guard Begins to follow the lyena trying to ask him where he was. They eventually makes it to the Jungle Oasis, and Hafsa tells them that the jungle oasis is thought to be the oldest part of the pride lands. Fuli then Spots the lyena again and tells the guard that it look like his headed towards a mud hole near the ravine the lyena eventually went behind the waterfall. And Once Kion and the others followed it inside they see a whole clan of lyena's including the one they followed and Mhina. Once they saw mhina they ran over and hugged him. Fuli then asked him why haven't seen him all day and mhina tells them that he and his clan has been running away from some Poachers for the pass few days. Kion tells them that Mhina and his clan could stay at Pride rock until they get rid of the Poachers. Mhina Agreed to the idea and thanked the lion guard as he and the rest of the clan gets ready to leave. Once at Pride Rock, While Kion and Mhina was talking to Nala and Simba about the Poachers. Uchoraji and his Friend Sarafu are seen Playfully chasing Shauri, Belee and Denahi around The Royal Den. Once Simba and Nala says it was alright for mhina and his clan to stay until the Poachers were gone. Mhina happily Hugs Kion, the Lion guard, Nala and Simba and ran inside to tell the rest of his clan the great news. Later on, Mhina and his Clan was stalking a gazelle when the Poachers showed up again. Which caused the gazelle to run away. When anga swoops over the Pride Lands, checking up on them, she sees that They are in trouble and fly's back to tell the rest of the guard. The Clan flee's in terror, and the Poachers chases after them. Uchoraji manages to evade them by getting in crocodile infested water, when two the Poachers got close one of the crocodiles jumps out of the water, scaring the two away. The other two Poachers approach the rest of the clan, they too having failed to catch one of the lyenas. Kion and the rest of arrives. And Kion saves Mhina and the rest of Mhina's Clan by using the Roar of the Elders, which causes the Poachers to Leave the Pride lands. After the poachers were gone. Mhina asked kion and his lion guard if they would like to join his clan as a thank you for saving them. To which Kion and his friends agreed. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Jasiri and her Parents Leads the lion guard to his tree and asked him if he wants to help the lion guard fight against Slash and her army. When Kion Greets them, Mhina and Patch was skeptical of Kion's calling. However with convincing from his adopted family they Agreed to help them out, Although Patch and Mhina was still skeptical. He later accompanies Kion to The Lion Guard: New Beginning universe where they seek help from Mohatu and her friends. More Coming Soon! Family * Ajani (father) * Ayo (mother) * Tatu (sister) * Kicheko (Brother) * Marali (maternal aunt) * Patch (paternal uncle) * Kambu (paternal grandfather) † * Msichana (paternal grandmother) * Tuhfa (maternal grandmother) † * Hawla (maternal great-aunt) * Kucha (maternal great-aunt) † * Kwaku (paternal great-grandfather) † * Akachi (paternal great-grandmother) † * Sapphire (paternal great-great-aunt) † * Abasi (paternal great-great-uncle) † * Arjana (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Dante (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Ngozi (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Aminia (paternal great-great-great-grandmother) † * Mahiri (paternal great-great-great-grandmother) † * Ikenna (paternal great-great-great-grandfather) † * Kion (Boyfriend) Category:Princess ava15 Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Category:Hybrids